


Poem of the raising of the rightous

by uddelhexe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Listened to sappy as fuck music while writing this, Raising the rightous man from Perdition, Rescue, Sad, Wings, angel - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: PoemAs a counterweightI had to fallTo lift you upThe higher you roseTowards the sunThe deeper I fell....





	Poem of the raising of the rightous

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to sad and epic movie score while writing this.  
> For interested I can give titles
> 
> If you like it please leave a kudo...even better a comment. Even when only short it means everything to me to read comments.
> 
> If you like it enough to want more..tell me.
> 
> Feel free to share when give credit to the source
> 
> I am not native speaker and I hope I used the right words in the right way. But I didn't edit much. I listened to the music...had only seconds before the words came into my mind...and wrote them down. I wanted to share what I felt directly without editing the feelings out of it.

**Poem of the Raising of the Righteous**

 

As a counterweight

I had to fall

To lift you up

 

The higher you rose

Towards the sun

The deeper I fell

 

Right into the fire

So hot on my wings

On my skin

 

 

After that battle

Everything felt cold

Without your heat

 

I raised your from perdition

I fell into despair

 

Burning, when close to you

Freezing when away

Never in the right place

Never only warm

 

What did you do to me, human?

Sisters, brothers….help me!

Raise me from my misery!

Shield my light!

 

But then again…

 

I don’t fear the heat any more.

I only fear the cold

The darkness

 

I surrender before your light

The righteous soul

I bask in your fire

 

May my body burn

May my grace light up in fire

I will burn happily

Until the day only ashes will remain

Memorial of my desire

Of my fall

 

Will you remember my touch?

The heat we shared?

Will you eye my ashes burnt into the ground?

 

The shape of my wings

Reminder to where I once came from

To fall so deep

 

If you touch the shadows you see

Will a tear water the ground?

Will flowers rise?

 

I hope you will not forget

After me…long gone

Into the Empty slumber

Where no heat can reach

 

But I my dreams I will remember

The light I once raised

The warmth I touched

The pain I endured

 

If I could change my path

I wouldn’t dare

Wouldn’t wish to

 

If only I was able to touch your light once more

There’d be no Empty

 

What was my light may travel with you

Be safe with you

My ashes at your feet

The Righteous Man

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What would make my day forever to find a fanArt at some day...that would be it....


End file.
